


Dog Vs Wolf round 1

by Gypsyn



Series: Dog Vs Wolf [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dog!Inuyasha, DogYasha, F/M, Jealous Inuyasha, Jealous Kouga, Love Triangle, MILD Kouga/kagome, Wolf!Kouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: The wolf sat there the very picture of a well-trained pet. He even stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail for her. She smiled at him a little as if building up her confidence and cautiously returned her attention to the large silver dog that had joined them.As soon as Kagome's head turned from Kouga, all tail wagging and panting ceased and were replaced with a smug look.At the sight of Kouga's polished doggy manners, Inuyasha realized that if he indeed messed this up then he might as well just hand her over to the wolf on a silver platter, at least for however long it took to get them back to normal.





	Dog Vs Wolf round 1

Kagome looked up from her book startled by the growling and he paused. With her blue-gray eyes fixed on him, he suddenly felt very naked. Subtly he felt his new tail tuck itself between his legs in an attempt to give himself some sense of modesty. But It didn't help nearly enough. Inuyasha stared back at the girl frozen to the spot like a frightened deer.

At the large white dog's apparent uncertainty, Kagome's look of alarm eased and she cocked her head at him with an encouraging smile. "Well, I was starting to wonder when you would get around. Your friend here was up an hour ago," she told him, rubbing the damned wolf between his ears.

The shaggy black and brown creature snorted from her lap. "Friend! Hah!" he huffed snidely.

"Here now, get off me," she urged the wolf, gently nudging a heavy paw from her leg. "I want to go meet your buddy."

Kouga flashed the white dog a look of contempt but sighed and sat completely upright. As a wolf, Kouga was nearly as big as she was. It was a damn wonder Kagome had let him come within five feet of her, let alone let him lay his head on her lap. He must have worked very hard to win her good graces in the time Inuyasha had been unconscious.

Inuyasha gave him a suspicious look. "What's the matter fleabag? You just do what she says now?" he sneered. "Pretending to be a dog?"

"Don't get the wrong idea mutt," the wolf grunted. "The way I see it, the sooner you mess this up the sooner I get Kagome all to myself again." Then he gave a devious smirk as the girl rose to her feet and crept a little closer to him.

Inuyasha's fur bristled. "Like I'd leave her alone with YOU!" he snapped back angrily.

Kagome stopped suddenly, her uncertain expression fixed on him.

He visibly flinched under that cautious gaze, instantly realizing his mistake. It hurt to see her look at him like that, like she was scared of him.

"That's right, keep growling and snapping you idiot, see where it gets you," Kouga mocked.

Kagome watched Inuyasha warily for a moment or two longer and then glanced back at Kouga almost in confusion.

The wolf sat there the very picture of a well-trained pet. He even stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail for her. She smiled at him a little as if building up her confidence and cautiously returned her attention to the large silver dog that had joined them.  
As soon as Kagome's head turned from Kouga, all tail wagging and panting ceased and were replaced with a smug look.  
At the sight of Kouga's polished doggy manners, Inuyasha realized that if he indeed messed this up then he might as well just hand her over to the wolf on a silver platter, at least for however long it took to get them back to normal.

"Here, boy," Kagome called, reaching out her hand hopefully.

One of his eyes twitched at the annoying phrase but he bore it begrudgingly. Slowly, almost shamefully, he walked toward her, hoping beyond hope that the reason she'd known he was male was because Keade had told her.

Her smile widened as he stopped in front of her and slowly her hand reached out toward him. He stared at her extended fingers uncertainly.

Kouga gave a sound like a quiet snicker that Kagome didn't seem to hear. But Inuyasha only shot the wolf a quick look of irritation and turned back to his predicament. What exactly did she expect him to DO?

"Come on handsome, I won't bite," Kagome coaxed a little more insistently, extending her hand a bit closer.

Any sound of mirth from Kouga's direction instantly stopped. Inuyasha stood there for a moment infinitely grateful to have fur hiding his blush and then glanced over to see Kouga glaring at Kagome's back in muted annoyance.

The wolf's reaction helped Inuyasha's final decision on whether he should feel flattered or embarrassed. Or at least which feeling he should act on.

Feeling a little braver, Inuyasha let his instincts nudge him along and uncertainly leaned forward, sniffing at her extended fingertips. She smiled a little wider.

Feeling even more encouraged by the reaction, he stepped forward and nudged her hand with his nose as he scented her.

But that just filled his nose with the thick scent of the damn wolf on her skin. He frowned in distaste. Then in a strange instinctual reaction, his tongue escaped his mouth to drag over her hand in an attempt to clean the smell off. He froze in surprise at the action the second it registered, his tongue still exposed.

He froze in surprise at the action the second it registered, his tongue still exposed.

Her smile widened and her other hand moved to stroke along his cheek and down his neck.

"Aww Aren't you sweet." she cooed reaching her other hand to the opposite side of his neck and burying her fingers in the long fur that was now his only covering.

Inuyasha shivered.

He felt more than a little embarrassed by the intimate touching and the praise but before he could act on anything and pull away he heard a quiet growl from Kouga's position. He peered around the girl to see the wolf glaring at him with his tail stiff as a board.

"That's cheating!" Kouga fumed in quiet rage.

A sudden feeling of victory surged through Inuyasha's veins, making him forget his plan to back off. Instead, he shot his rival a smirk. "Jealous fleabag?" he asked goadingly.

There was another snarl a little louder this time.

Inuyasha gave the other demon turned beast a look of smug triumph and nuzzled his face into Kagome's hands quite happy to replace the wolf's scent with his own and piss Kouga off in the process.

Kagome was eager to respond. She smiled and settled herself closer to him, repeatedly running her hands through the thick fur around his neck and over his shoulders. Her nails dragged across his skin gently. At the touch, He couldn't help but feel naked all over again.

"Your fur is so soft," she praised as she explored his shoulders and down his back.

'And she probably did this with Kouga too,' whispered an uncomfortable thought. The notion made an angry jealousy churn inside his chest.

Inuyasha suddenly felt like being a little reckless. Kagome didn't know who he really was after all, and if he was lucky she would never find out. As a dog, he knew he could get away with a lot more than just a little lick on her hand…

With that in mind, he placed a heavy paw on her knee and leaned forward to get a better angle then started to lick her cheek and her neck. The girl giggled at the attention and leaned away from him a bit. But she didn't shove him off.

She tasted good… amazing even. His licks grew more languid as he savored her taste.

"A kisser huh?" she asked, reaching up to stroke his head and his ears while laughing good-naturedly. "You're such a sweetheart!" she murmured, happily nuzzling him back a little. "I can't believe I ever even worried that you were wild."

'Oh, if only you knew,' he thought a little mischievously.

But Inuyasha was momentarily distracted from his little slice of heaven by another barely restrained snarl. He looked to see Kouga standing now, looking very much like he wanted to tackle him to the ground and start a very serious dog fight. Inuyasha flashed him a smirk over Kagome's shoulder and returned his attention to nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Kouga quietly uttered a long line of curses in the form of growls and snarls which the white dog blatantly ignored. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all.

Inuyasha knew damn well that Kagome would have NEVER let him get away with this as a man. If he had ever tried something so bold she would have sat him to the center of the earth. But the way things were, he was stuck like this until Keade worked out a solution for the curse. So at the very least, he should enjoy the attention while he could, right? Watching Kouga fume over it was just going to be the cherry on top.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a collection out of what i have for this story in the future but I don't have the motivation to make it into a full blown fic. :/
> 
> \----  
> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
